Flustered
by MidnightEmberMisery
Summary: "You…you like frozen yogurt, right? I overheard you talking about it with Bumblebee - not that I was eavesdropping, of course! It's just that I was walking past, and you guys were speaking at a slightly elevated audio level, and…"


"Hey…um…Wonder - I mean, Cassie?"

She holds up her pointer finger, indicating that he wait a moment, finishes what she's saying to Batgirl, and then turns around to give Tim her full attention. He can see a sparkle in Babs' blue eyes, and he silently curses Dick to the deepest pits of hell for telling her. He runs his right hand through his short hair, whether because of irritation or nerves is uncertain, and releases a deep sigh.

The blonde cocks her head to the left in curiosity, but doesn't make a sound because she knows the boy will speak in his own time. His eyes are drawn to the soft creamy skin of her neck and the gentle curve where neck meets shoulder, and his thoughts are swimming with ideas of what exactly he wants to do to each and every centimeter of that tender space. But he has to shake those off and tuck them away. Those are images for another time. But not for now. Now, he needs to take the first step.

"You…you like frozen yogurt, right? I overheard you talking about it with Bumblebee - not that I was eavesdropping, of course! It's just that I was walking past, and you guys were speaking at a slightly elevated audio level, and…"

She giggles, and he blushes furiously. Her giggle is one of his favorite sounds…although he has yet to hear the sound she might make in response to him biting at that juncture of neck and shoulder, because he imagines that is a lovely sound…but the point is, he would give almost anything to hear her giggle each and every day. But she's giggling at him, and he's not trying to be funny, so maybe she thinks he's stupid, and oh god why did he let his predecessor talk him into this, and…

"Yes, Robin, I am a fan of fro-yo."

He's rubbing the back of his neck and blushing even more furiously and he's having a hard time meeting her lovely gaze, but he pushes on anyways because he knows he'll be kicking himself later if he doesn't get these words out now. "T-there's a new frozen yogurt store opening i-in…um…Happy Harbor on Friday, and when I heard about it, I thought of you - not that I think about you often, because that'd be really weird and I swear I'm not a creeper, it's just that…I was wondering if maybe you would like to attend the event with…me?" His voice cracks on the last word and oh god he sounds so stupid and she'll never want to go anywhere with him ever because she is a bright glittering star whose energy never seems to die and she's so beautiful and confident and strong so why would she ever want anything to do with a socially-awkward nerd like him?

Her smile grows - no, wait, this is a full-out grin adorning her face now - and oh god she's going to reject him and laugh at him for ever thinking she'd lower herself to fraternizing with a little nothing like him and what was he thinking?

"Sure, that sounds like fun. What time?"

"Wait, what?" His jaw's dropping and his eyes are widening and his brain's short-circuiting and really he must be dreaming because never in a million years did he imagine that she'd say yes.

"Yes, I would like to go eat fro-yo with you," she's giggling again, "What time are going to pick me up? Unless, of course, you just want to meet there, but I assume this is a date and not just two teammates hanging out, which according to social protocol means that you should pick me up."

"Um…does 7 PM on Friday work?" He's trying to keep his cool but he wants to leap and spin and dance and sing and do about a hundred other things that are totally out of character for him because he's just so so so excited and he really can't believe that he's actually got a date with Cassie Sandsmark, the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

"That sounds perfect. It's a date then." And with one last beaming smile, she returns to her conversation with Babs. He tries to nonchalantly stroll out of the room, just like Dick would, but there is a definite skip in his step that he doesn't really mind because all he can focus on is that she said, "Yes."


End file.
